


With a Little Help From My Friends

by thamyd97



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, Bae-trice, Camila is the captain of the ship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Mess Ava Silva, OCS family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thamyd97/pseuds/thamyd97
Summary: Being in love with Beatrice is not easy. But perhaps knowing what her sisters love life looks like can help her somehow.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	With a Little Help From My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting here and writing in english (I'm a native portuguese speaker, if you're wondering), and I'm sooo excited! I hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing!
> 
> Also, a big shoutout to Lyric_Writings01, you are really sweet, thank you for reading and helping me with this work.

Ava Silva had no problem talking about almost anything. Of course, sometimes she would stumble with the words and even get shy, but she was an open book nonetheless. Being trapped in a bed for years made her eager to make the most of the present, and it included expressing herself. So keeping those feelings inside was strange to her, not to talk about it at all.

Ava had her reasons, though. First, having feelings – romantic feelings – towards Beatrice, a nun that was her best friend, for months was not something that easy to cope with. Second, they were in a battle against evil (mostly known by the name Adriel) and it seemed like there was no time to even think things through properly, there was always another more important thing they had to deal with. Third, Beatrice was an amazing person, but she had her own problems to deal with first, and Ava knew she would fuck things up if she confessed her feelings towards the nun; she didn’t want to lose her friendship. At least this way she could keep the nun at her side, even if it wasn’t the way she dreamed of.

The halo bearer really wanted to talk to someone, ask for advice and share all her angst with another person. However, who? She had Mary, Lilith and Camila, but was not sure how to do it. They were friends with Beatrice too, and they wouldn’t let it drop so soon after she opened her mouth.

Most important, after saying it aloud, Ava couldn't be in denial about her feelings anymore.

And that’s why she is, now, at the back of the van with sweaty hands and accelerated heart. After their last fight against some wrath demons, one of them managed to get Beatrice by the arm and throw her against a wall harshly. This was the first time she saw the nun get her ass kicked even in the slightest. Witnessing such sight, the halo at Ava’s back warmed and shined and the next thing everyone knew, all demons were sent away. Surprisingly enough, this time the warrior nun is not as drained as she used to be or unable to move after giving all her power, she found herself beside her best friends', helping her to get up to her feet and checking her injuries.

Therefore, at the present she was debating if it is worth enough to bring up the matter, knowing her other sisters were aware of this little moment between her and Beatrice, who wasn’t in the van there at the moment. Well, the thing is, sometimes, Ava’s mouth is faster than her brain, and that is what happens.

“Can I ask a question?” she started speaking but didn't wait for an answer so she continued. “Did you guys ever liked or had a romance with someone before… You know… Votes and all…?”

The van is in total silence, and Ava hopes they will just ignore it like usually when she says something stupid. In the back of her mind, she thought to herself

_Please forget it, it's just a stupid question and I am an idiot for asking. Please God, I promise I’ll even confess to the non-traitor-new-priest when we get back to Cat’s Cradle if You give me a hand here_ , she thinks, trusting this almost-prayer will help. Ava was almost losing her own sanity inside that awkward atmosphere.

Seeming to respond to her prayer, Lilith just gave an annoyed look, while Mary snorts and doesn’t even bother to look back at her.

Unluckily for her, Camila is the one who catches the uneasiness of Ava that is clearly written all over her face while Camila glances through the rearview mirror, this not the first time she sees that look in her eyes. It’s been happening for months now and it made the nun worried, but she was waiting until their youngest member was comfortable enough to speak. When the nun realizes what this is all about, finally picking up what is bothering the girl, she can’t help the small smile.

“I had a boyfriend, you know.” She answered, ignoring the surprise looks from her sisters. “We were 14, went to the same school and I was fascinated with the whole ‘popular-boy fall in love with the new-girl’ at the time. Blame cliché romance books for it. We dated for a month, you know, just holding hands and first kisses, and then he ended everything because he was into this Daisy girl.” Camila said. While her eyes remain focused on the road.

Ava stared at her sweet nun friend with shock all over her face, jaw and eyes wide open, not so different from the others who immediately caught up and smiled. But it was for a moment, a second until it started to sink in.

“OH. MY GOD. Camila, YOU?” the warrior nun laughed loudly. “Who would guess, huh? And with a sad ending!” Ava blurted out.

“Well, the real sad ending is that he got married young, to a person who isn’t faithful to him. And everybody knows, but him. Who could say he was prone to bad decisions?” Camila remarked it as sarcastically then she shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

“Goddamn, baby girl, didn’t know you had it in you! Sarcasm looks good on you, I liked it.” Mary gave her a surprised yet proud smile.

“So how did you end up being a nun?” Ava questioned, curiosity sparkling like glitter in her eyes.

“I’ve always been active in church back home and really loved it, so it wasn’t so hard for me to choose this life. There was also a convent with good women who were happy to help me find out who I truly was and what I truly wanted.” Camila respond, smiling as she glanced to the rear mirror and saw her sisters smiling.

The only response was Lilith’s scoff, which was successfully ignored. After that, the van drowned back into silence, a quiet reflexive moment, at least until Camila brought the topic back. She wouldn’t just drop the chance of making Ava open up.

“What about you, Lilith?” Camila asked.

The white haired woman raised an eyebrow as if asking if it was for real, but staring at the stubbornness in the younger girl eyes' she just sighed. They were stuck into the van and weren’t going anywhere anytime soon, so better end it quickly and change the course of this conversation.

“I was raised knowing that someday I would take vows and be part of the OCS, so no, I had no romantic interest. End of story.” She said so fast that the others struggled to understand.

“That’s it?” Ava wrinkled her nose “What a boring life. Didn’t you have any crush on someone? Like not even once?" Ava asked. Lilith was annoyed but tried her best to calm herself down.

“Why bother? It wouldn’t lead to anything. Instead I used my time improving my skills.” Lilith stared at Ava from the rearview mirror as if daring her to continue.

_Challenge accepted_ , the halo bearer thought.

“But, like, you never ever had anything with anybody? Literally _no one_? Not even with yourself?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows with a mischievous smile.

Camila, who was currently sipping her water bottle, tried not to laugh and had to use all her strength not to spill everything all over the wheel and windshield in front of her. Mary didn’t even bother to try and hide her amused face and loud laugh.

“Oh, I really want to hear the answer for this.” Mary spoke.

Lilith turned her body in the passenger seat so she could send her death stare fully to Ava and Mary.

“Don’t you even dare-” Lilith started threatening but only to be cut off by Ava.

“Oh, come on Lils?” the halo bearer grinned widely “Have you never ever finger painted? Played DJ? Visited the bat cave? Got lost in the deep end? Buttered the muffin? Engaged-” Ava continued.

“Oh my God, just stop already!” Liltih, who seemed at the verge of having a stroke, responded in an almost groan. 

“Wait, you forgot the ‘DIY time’ and ‘flickin’ the bean’ ones, Baby H.” Mary pointed casually with a serious face.

“Ooooh, those ones are good!” Ava chuckled, extending her hand for a high-five the other woman instantly answered.

“This is so wrong…” Camila couldn’t help but say, her ears and cheeks a dark shade of red while trying herself not to laugh.

Ava watched the entertainment, annoyance and embarrassment faces of the women who she now considered her family and felt her heart warm. She giggled one more time, letting it die with a sigh.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry Lilith. But now seriously. You never felt anything else for someone?”

Lilith stared at her only for a second, her expression suddenly blank and her ears red before turning back and composed herself, hiding the fact that she was embarrassed. For a moment, Ava thought she saw Camila and Lilith exchange a look, but ignored this observation, she was probably being over-analytical.

“There was a time, right before I took my vows and joined the OCS, I believed I liked someone in a somewhat romantic way. Just from afar, you know. I would never abdicate from my duty with the church, with my family, for something so futile, it was almost childish at the time, just breaking the rules.” She explained with a surprisingly calm tone.

The halo bearer nodded, an unconscious pout in her lips, while she swallowed at the news. She stayed this way and everyone else remained silent.

“So, what happened to him?” she asked after feeling it all sink in.

“Who said it was a ‘he’?” the gray-haired woman replied, giving her a smirk over the shoulder. And soon Ava’s eyes were wide again.

“Oh, I’m sorry to assume this! So… What happened to this person?”

Once again, Ava caught the non-verbal communication between the two nuns at the front seats. This time, Lilith gave an exasperate look while Camila just flicked her eyebrows. The older one sighed.

“She was a girl. We never really talked, but I would see her at the mass every sunday and sometimes at a business party. At the time, I was sure about one thing, she stared me back occasionally.” Lilith explained. So Ava decided to make that one question, the one that was eating her inside when it comes to Beatrice.

“Do you ever think about how it could have been if you decided to talk to her? Or even tell her ‘bout your feelings?” Ava interrogated, her curiosity leaving her anxious.

“Not really. After joining the OCS I had to fight for my life and for the halo. This wasn’t a priority anymore. But I guess that even if I said anything to this girl wouldn’t change a thing. Like I said, my priority was make my family proud, as was probably hers as well considering the similar upbringings.” Lilith shrugged “In the end I had to literally die to change my mindset, so…”

“Yeah, you’re right.” The warrior nun said, uncertainty all over her face.

“You know…” Lilith started, seeing this expression “If today I had that chance, I would take it. I wouldn’t waste it. I know you know that life is too short to keep tiptoeing around ‘what if’s’. You already died once, didn’t you?”

Something hit the right spot, and at the knowing look Lilith gave her, Ava felt a lump at her throat, a sense of comfort. She was sure her eyes were starting to tear up, but she smiled nonetheless.

“Yes, I think so…” Ava replied, almost in a whisper.

There was one more moment of silence. It seemed everyone was deep lost in their own thoughts. It is, until Ava remembered something.

“Okay, so, Mary, what about you? You didn’t tell us anything yet.” Ava bugged the woman who was chilling beside her.

“Well, you asked ‘before the vows’, since I never took any it doesn’t apply to me.” Mary replied.

“Oh, come ooon! Tell us the incredible Shotgun Mary Adventures!” Ava seated straight, moving her body excitedly.

“I had some flings before joining the Order. I met Shannon, we had something that we could not figure out ‘cause she was murdered by this son of a bitch of a traitor. Is that enough adventure?”

There was a second of hesitance before all three answered at the same time:

“Yes, ma’am.” - “Not surprised.” - “Yeah, already knew it. These pictures of you both were pretty obvious.”

“Now tell us about you, Ava!” Camila didn’t even wait.

_Shit, I should know it was coming_ , the younger one was thinking while picking her nails. _Should I fake a fainting?_

“I don’t think I have anything to tell. Me? Pshhh. Like I would… You know, be in love. How could I?” She rushed to say, and almost punched herself and her goddamn mouth at the end.

“Why don’t you start by this JC boy?” Mary gave a mischievous smile, as if daring her.

“You already know about him.”

“I don’t.” Camila hurried to say.

“Me neither.” Lilith seconded.

Ava felt her neck and ears burn. Thankfully, this was something she could talk about without having a heart attack.

“Well, after I died and woke up, I almost drowned and JC saved me. He gave me food, a place to stay and introduced me to his friends. Then he left his friends to travel with me, but then the Tarask showed up, took Lilith and I run way from him. The. End.” She did a little bow, as if she did a great presentation.

“He seems nice.” Camila commented, interested. "Did you two kissed?”

“Yes.” the halo bearer answered hesitant.

“And you two had sex.” It was more a statement then a question, coming from Mary.

“Yes...” The other seemed suddenly too interested in something in her blouse.

The other three looked at each other, happy expressions pointing they got where they wanted. If she opened up about it she surely would spit out about the rest.

“So, Ava, did you met someone else after him? Anyone who got your attention?” Lilith questioned nicely, maybe too nicely, since said girl looked at her suspiciously.

Ava’s heart rate increased, palms sweaty, socks already soaked, even the halo warmed up. She felt fucked up, and not in a good way.

“No…” she blurted out.

“You’re obviously lying.” Camila pointed.

“Ooh, so who is he?” Mary asked with a knowing smile. “Or it’s a she?”

“What? No-”

“Ah, for God’s sake, Ava, we know you like Beatrice.” Lilith said, as if really tired of it.

At this moment, Ava was sure she would combust with embarrassment. At any moment, she would phase through the van’s floor, she was sure too. Even more certain was that the three of the already knew.

“You already know. You are playing with me! You could have kept it to yourself instead of busting me out, you know.” Ava snorted.

“Don’t be mad, Ava. You wouldn’t just open up to us.” Mary just shrugged. “And you are not subtle at all when you look at Beatrice with those loving puppy eyes.”

“Hey, I do not have puppy eyes!”

“Yes, you have.”

“Fuck you.”

“Language!”

They all fell to another silent atmosphere, it was for a few seconds but the younger girl was filled with questions.

“So, since when do you guys know?”

“Since the last fight with the wraith demons. The halo gave it all.” Lilith said with her straight face.

Ava glanced at Mary.

“After the Vatican. You two became quiet… Close with all that happened. Training, the tomb, and all.” She shrugged.

Then, the three of them turned to Camila, who was completely silent, chewing her bottom lip.

“You remember that time, when you got to Cat’s Cradle to retrieve the warrior nuns journal and you were shot with that arrow?” She asked, and all of them agreed, nodding their heads. “Well, you see, you weren’t that subtle while looking at Bea… I just assumed, you know…” The nun gave an apologetic smile, while the others seemed to be amazed.

At least until the reality hits the all mighty warrior nun.

“Oh my God.” She hides her face in both hands with a groan. “Oh my fucking God!”

“Hey, language! Don’t curse while taking the Lord’s name in vane!” Lilith chastise.

“Do you guys think Beatrice knows?” Ava ignored, apparently in the verge of tears.

“Well, we can’t be sure.” Camila looked sympathetic at her friend’s situation.

“But you can always talk to her, you know.” Mary completed.

“But how do I even do it?”

Mary sighed. Their youngest family member is so lost that it almost hurt them. She remembered her time being a gay mess. She was not _that_ messy, unlike Ava, but still somewhat messy. At least the halo bearer had people to confide in, while she didn’t have any. Support and love was a necessary thing in life, and she would give everything she could. At least until Ava made a chaos of everything, though she is not complaining.

“Listen, Ava. Beatrice really cares about you, and I can’t speak for her, but when a sentiment is genuine, something like a love interest does not change things. It can be a little strange and difficult at first, but it won’t be forever.”

“But what about the vows? I feel like I will be invading her space, and I don’t want her to feel she has some responsibility about it, like she has to do something, or love me back…” Ava replied, her soft voice sounded like a worried child. Her sisters were proud of the way she was concerned for other person wellbeing.

“Don’t put words on her mouth, you don’t know if that’s what she’ll think or say. Let her tell you.” Camila stepped in. “I’m sure Bea will be nothing but sincere with you. You are both smart, I have faith you can sort things out. And you know what, bottling those feelings is just unhealthy.”

"Shit, so what do i do if she _actually_ likes me?" Ava looked even more troubled by this possibility.

"Then you two will work it out. Together." Lilith said softly. "One step at a time, okay?"

Ava smiled, but before she could retort, the van’s back door opened startling all of them, and Beatrice hoped to the nearest seat with an arm full of books.

“The church was too crowded, good thing I entered alone. The priest was already suspicious with such specific requests-” She stopped herself She stopped herself in mid-sentence, catching the weird look at the other women faces. “Is everything alright?”

Mary and Camila regained their composure, while Ava averted her eyes to any other place, feeling a strange weight at the pit of her stomach. What if Beatrice heard something? She didn’t, right?

“Is just that you all seem a little… Troubled.” Beatrice concluded, looking at them suspiciously.

“We were just talking, you know.” Lilith said, apparently unbothered, but the stiffness of her body said otherwise. “About… feelings. And liking other people. Like love and that sort of… feelings. And, like, self love. And… touching yourself…? Who would say there is so much slangs for that out there…”

She seemed to regret openning her mouth right after, a pained expression on her face. But at the next moment, all of them, minus Beatrice (who’s wide eyes seemed like could pop out of her head any second), stared at each other before just rolling over themselves in laughter. 

“What the actual _freak_ happened here?” Beatrice muttered to herself. She didn't understand and didn’t even know if she wanted to.

“It isn’t true!” Ava, her uncertainties totally forgotten at this moment, grabbed the nun’s hand, trying to stop the laughter that just kept coming from somewhere in her lungs. “Okay, it is the truth, but just a little. We’re talking about romance.”

Beatrice felt her tensed shoulders relax with an “oh”, dealing with the new information. Soon, a smile were at her lips, one that Ava knew was a prelude for some sharp remark.

“Did Camila recounted her brief attempting of dating?”

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Camila tried to look annoyed, while starting the van, but her smile said otherwise.

“Yes, Beatrice!” Mary joked, “You should stop making fun of it… You don’t want us talking about you, right?”

“If you’re talking about some previous romantic affair…” Beatrice seemed indifferent, but to all of them who actually knew her could see the glint of worry in her eyes.

“Oh, that’s not what I’m talking about, sweet Bea…" The joy lighted up Mary’s face. “But _I am_ talking about teenage red-haired Beatrice, with an unhealthy amount of eyeliner and popular status at school.”

“NO. WAY. Do we have pictures of it?” Ava were instantaneously at the edge of her seat, eager to listen to anything about this version of the nun, which she labeled in her mind as Bae-Gothic-Popular-Bea.

And while watching the girls teasing each other, something clicked. Her sisters were right. She could confess, and maybe there was a great chance (like 99,99%) of being rejected, but they would be alright. That’s who they were after all. They got through betrayal and faced death together, made great memories, and still lived.

They were Ava and Beatrice, and they were family before anything else. When she felt embarrassed or insecure about their relationship, there was always something to bring them together, just like in this moment. They gravitated around each other, and one always seemed to bring out the best version of the other. In the end, even if she was painfully rejected (she was sure the recovery would be slow and dramatic), the only big certainty was that they would be together no matter what. And maybe they could even laugh about it someday.

Well, to her credit, she was right. Yes, Beatrice had refused her feelings, and it made Ava’s heart felt like it was bleeding for weeks. But yes, they did laughed about it all, two years later, after their victory over Adriel, after Ava’s difficult recovery, and after coming back from one of the many dates they shared in the last few months.

And life couldn’t be sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it till the end!
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave your comment, compliments, suggestions and criticisms are all welcome and will help me improve.
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @thamynion and tumblr as neonbabybear
> 
> Lots of love to all of you!


End file.
